


Listen

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Twinados - the trials of raising the Potter-Malfoy twins [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Drarry, Drarry, M/M, Peter Rabbit - Freeform, Twinados, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Draco stops and listens to his husband read James and Scorpius their favourite bedtime story. He will never tire of watching his three favourite people.Huge thanks for my awesome beta ArielSakura





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/45007825785/in/dateposted-public/)

Draco stopped at the top of the stairs, just outside of the boy’s bedroom and listened as Harry read them a bedtime story. Draco grinned as Harry voiced the various characters in the boy’s favourite bedtime story about a naughty rabbit.

“Mr. McGregor was on his hands and knees planting out young cabbages,” Harry’s deep baritone voice carried into the hallway “but he jumped up and ran after Peter, waving a rake and calling out, 'Stop thief!'” as his voice changed to that of Mr. McGregor, who resembled Snape, much to Draco’s amusement.

Draco moved closer and watched them through the open doorway. He would never tire of watching these people, who he loved more than anything else in the world. The three of them were cuddled up on James’ bed. Harry sat between them and they were all cuddled under the beautiful quilts Molly had made for them once they’d moved into their “big boy” beds.

“After losing them, he ran on four legs and went faster, so that I think he might have got away altogether if he had not, unfortunately, run into a gooseberry net, and got caught by the large buttons on his jacket. It was a blue jacket with brass buttons, quite new.”

“We’ve got jackets like that, Daddy,” James said in excitement, “Nanna Molly made them for us, remember?” Harry nodded ruffling James’ hair with one hand.

“Like she made us our quilts for our beds,” Scorpius joined in, stroking the thick quilt on his brother’s bed, a twin of the one on his own. They were works of art and Harry well remembered the cold winter nights at Hogwarts that he and Ron had spent huddled under their own quilts, in winter, his quilt was pulled out to adorn the bottom of the bed he now shared with Draco.

As Draco leaned comfortably on the doorway, Harry continued to read to their sons, “Mr. McGregor came up with a sieve which he intended to pop on the top of Peter; but Peter wriggled out just in time, leaving his jacket behind him.”

“Daddy,” Scorpius looked up at Harry, his little face looking very concerned. He was by far the more serious of the two boys.

“Yes, Scorp?” Harry looked down at his blonde son, brushing his hair back from his forehead.

“Peter Rabbit lost his shoes _and_ his jacket?” Draco swallowed his laughter at Scorpius’ scandalised tone.

“Yes, Scorp, he did, he’s a naughty rabbit.”

“But, Daddy, he’s naked!” Draco somehow held in his bark of laughter, Scorpius took things far too seriously sometimes, it made for some very amusing conversations with their young sons.

“He still has his fur, Scorp, so he’s nice and warm,” Harry explained showing the boys something in the book.

Presently Peter sneezed “Kertyschoo!” Draco grinned as all three of them sneezed in perfect imitation of naughty Peter Rabbit as he hid in the watering can.

“Daddy, you missed some,” James put his hand on the book, stopping Harry from turning the page. “You missed Peter climbing into the watering can.” Chuckling at being caught out, Harry turned back to the correct page and continued reading. “And rushed into the tool-shed and jumped into a can. It would have been a beautiful thing to hide in if it had not had so much water in it.” The boys both shivered as if they had been dunked in the cold water.

“An old mouse was running in and out over the stone doorstep, carrying peas and beans to her family in the wood. Peter asked her the way to the gate, but she had such a large pea in her mouth that she could not answer. She only shook her head at him. Peter began to cry.”

“Poor Peter, he’s sad, Daddy,” Scorpius said, sounding sad himself. Harry dropped a quick kiss on his son’s head.

“He’ll be okay, Scorpius, listen.” Harry continued to read, the boys snuggled up by his sides, captivated by the book, even though they’d heard it hundreds of times and both Harry and Draco were sure it would be the first book they would read on their own.

Draco stayed by the doorway, content to just watch his amazing husband finish reading to their most precious possessions.

“His mother put him to bed and made some camomile tea, and she gave a dose of it to Peter! “One tablespoonful to be taken at bedtime. But Flopsy, Mopsy, and Cotton-tail had bread and milk and blackberries for supper.”

“Daddy, can we have blackberries tomorrow for supper?” James asked his green eyes, so like Harry’s.

“And bread and milk too?” Scorpius begged, both boys knowing their daddies had a hard time denying them anything.

“And bread and milk, but only if you both go right to sleep, and no talking,” Harry told them in a stern voice, which both Draco and their sons knew was fake, however, both boys nodded in sleepy agreement.  Scorpius slid off the side of James’ bed and scurried over to his own, waiting for Harry to tuck him in.

Harry tugged back the covers and lifted Scorpius up and tucked him in, making sure his quilt covered him it, would get cold tonight. Leaning down he hugged his son tight and kissed his forehead.

“Now, no talking, go to sleep,” at Scorpius nod, Harry turned and repeated the process with James, tucking him in and hugging him tightly.

“Night, night, sleep tight,” Harry said, starting their bedtime ritual.

“And don’t let the bed bugs bite,” the boys chorused back at their father as he clicked off the light and pulled the door partially closed behind him.

Stepping into the hallway, Harry grinned at his husband, Draco was now leaning against the railing, arms crossed over his chest.

“I suppose you heard all that?” Harry asked, knowing full well the answer. Draco just nodded slowly.

“You do realise your Mr. McGregor sounds a hell of a lot like Snape?” Draco accused to Harry’s grin and shrug.

“Never denied it,” Harry replied, linking his arm with Draco’s and leading them back downstairs. This was their only true alone time when the boys were tucked up in bed fast asleep. Besides, there was a Muggle crime drama starting on the television that they were both hooked on.

 


End file.
